Loyd Lloyd
is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Y" - "The Yourself". He is the identical twin brother of Royd Lloyd.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 3 Appearance Loyd is a tall and rather slender individual. His head is completely bald, and features a third eye seemingly tattooed at the center of his forehead. Each of his ears is encased by a circular, headphone-like covering which is surrounded by a dark-colored trim.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 During his childhood, Loyd had short, light colored hair with centrally-parted bangs. Sometime after the age of 12, both brothers gained a small scar on their forehead, exactly where their third eye would later be placed.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 1-2 History From birth, Loyd and his younger brother, Royd Lloyd, were indistinguishable from one another, even to the medical staff who delivered them and their own parents. By the age of 5, the brothers realized the reason behind them being perfectly identical; they had both unconsciously begun to imitate each other before they were even born. When they were 12 years old, they found they could not only imitate one another, but other people as well. While they could both imitate the appearances of others, only Loyd could replicate their powers and techniques, while Royd could instead copy their memories and personality. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Loyd and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the other Sternritter create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 5-6 Shortly afterwards, Loyd is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, according to Kenpachi's account, despite presenting the most difficulty after using his ability to assume the captain's likeness, he is inevitably cut down after Kenpachi became stronger than his imitation. Later, Kenpachi carries the corpses of Loyd, Berenice Gabrielli, and Jerome Guizbatt atop his shoulders before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities : Like his brother, Royd, Loyd can transform himself into the exact physical likeness of another person. In doing so, he replicates the spiritual power and abilities of this individual. While Royd and Loyd could both copy appearances, only Royd could replicate people's memories and personality, whereas Loyd could instead copy their powers and techniques. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 49, page 3 He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 11 Great Spiritual Power: Loyd's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Weakness The Yourself Power Inferiority/Surpassability: While The Yourself can present an opponent with significant difficulty, Loyd's power is still inferior to the original's since, according to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, the power of the imitation can be surpassed if the original becomes stronger than they were when they were first copied. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Trivia *Despite having their abilities before birth and therefore did not receive them from Yhwach, the Lloyd brothers are not included in the rumor that some members of the Sternritter—namely Pernida Parnkgjas and Gerard Valkyrie—are actually pieces of the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 656, pages 3-4 References Navigation id: Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Manga Only Characters